He's A Ding-A-Ling
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward Challenge: Idol Hands Facing off one against one in a fenced off circle, a castaway from each tribe would hold a wooden idol on top of a platform that they would hold in one hand. They would use the other free hand to attempt to knock their opponent's idol off the platform. The castaway whose idol hit the ground last would score one point for their tribe. The first tribe with four points win. Reward: A visit to a park where they will enjoy lunch. Winner: Lotofoa Immunity Challenge: Styx The tribes had to place poles of varying lengths into their holders to form a staircase, and then run up it. They would then make their way through a multistory wooden maze. Once every tribe member had made it through the maze, one tribe member would retrieve a key and use it to unlock a box of puzzle pieces. Two other tribe members then had to use the puzzle pieces to solve a puzzle, which displayed three numbers. They had to use the three numbers to solve a code. The first tribe to solve their code and raise their flag won. Winner: Lotofoa Story Night 18 Ominous music plays as the camera fades in to a large bird on a tree. It looks around a few times before flying off. We then see the six remaining Heroes returning from Tribal. No one speaks as they place their torches and just stand around. The shocked face has not left Guylan since Kelly was blindsided. Guylan sits in the shelter next to Yannick, who scratches his neck. Yannick: You wanna talk or no? Guylan: I'm just...really confused on what happened. Luke rolls his eyes, knowing that Guylan is still unaware on how he came off to everyone in the past few days. Luke (To himself): Unbelievable. Guylan: ''I don't even know what I did to deserve that. Laura is seen reacting in utter confusion behind Guylan, as she cannot believe what she is hearing from him. We cut back to Guylan as he is laying down in the shelter. ''Guylan: Well I hope you guys consider keeping me if we lose again because I can really benefit you guys. ''(intro plays) Day 19 The camera cuts to the challenge area. After a few shots of the area, we see Probst. ''Jeff: Come on in, guys! The Villains are the first to arrive. After stepping on their mat, they look over to the Heroes, who are now just arriving. Jeff: Lotofoa, getting your first look at the new Faleloa tribe. Kelly voted out at the last Tribal Council. J.T. and Nicole are the ones with the most surprised reactions. Nicole (Quietly): Wow. After the Heroes step on their mat, Jeff goes over the challenge and the reward. At the mention of a tribe raid, both tribes are surprised. The first round is between Guylan and Joseph. After staring each other down, Joseph launches his idol into the air to try and knock Guylan's idol down. However, Guylan backs up so Joseph can't get it. Once Joseph's idol hits the ground, Jeff officiates the winning point to the Heroes. The next round is Kim and Laura. Both woman slowly advance towards the other. Kim then swats Laura's idol and it falls, giving the Villains their first point. The third round is Luke and Gerard. Gerard goes aggressive, causing Luke to back up. Luke trips on his own foot and falls back, giving the Villains their second point. In the fourth round, Jillian and Gerda go against each other. Jillian tries to go towards Gerda but she swats the idol, tying the score 2-2. The fifth round is Noah against J.T. The two give each other a stare down before J.T. creeps up. Noah swats his hands away before J.T. flings his idol into the air and smacks Noah's idol onto the ground, giving the Villains the lead. Due to the uneven gender ratio, Yannick goes against Nicole in the sixth round. Thinking it is an easy win, Yannick goes aggressive against Nicole but, to his surprise, Nicole smacks his idol off his platform, giving the Villains the win. The camera then cuts to Jeff talking to the final 12. Jeff: Lotofoa, congratulations on your win. Now choose two people who will go to Faleloa's camp and raid them. After a bit of discussion, the Villains turn back to Jeff. Joseph (Raising his hand): ''Me and Gerard. ''Jeff: ''Alright, Joseph and Gerard. You two will leave with Faleloa to their camp. Head on out. We then see a slow-motion shot of Joseph and Gerard joining the Heroes. The camera cuts to the Heroes plus Gerard and Joseph arriving to their camp. The Heroes set their things aside and turn to the two Villains. ''Laura: ''Well guys, welcome to our humble abode. ''Joseph (Chuckling): Thanks. So we'll just discuss what we want. Yannick (Bummed): Ok. We see Joseph and Gerard rejoin the Heroes as they turn their attention towards them. Joseph: Ok, so we decided to take the chickens, pot, and your tarp. At the mention of the tarp being taken, the Heroes look disappointed. They then help the two with their things and the two are off. The two walk down the beach to their camp, with Joseph carrying the chickens and Gerard carrying the pot and tarp. Gerard: ''This should hurt them big time. ''Joseph: Yeah. Anyway I'm glad we got this chance to talk without Kim. Gerard: I agree, we need to set something up. Joseph: Well Kim and I have an endgame deal so that's great for us. At the mention of the deal, Gerard quickly turns his head to Joseph, shocked. Gerard (Confused): Really? Joseph: Yeah, so us three should be good. Gerard turns his attention back to the beach ahead. The camera cuts back to the Hero camp as everyone begins to walk away. Guylan grabs a machete and heads on out into the woods. Guylan: I'll be back soon. I'm gonna get something for us to eat. Laura: ''Alright, stay safe. As soon as Guylan is out of hearing range, Laura turns to her allies. ''Laura: He's gonna go look for the idol. Noah: ''Doesn't matter, I got it. ''Laura: Oh yeah. ''(chuckles) We cut to Guylan in the woods. As he chops down coconuts, he checks inside trees and bushes for any clue for the idol. ''Guylan: ''Come on. Guylan keeps looking around but comes up empty handed. Defeated, he returns to camp with a few coconuts. ''Guylan: ''Here guys, you can have em. ''Yannick: What? No dude, you have some. Guylan: ''Nah, I'm good. Go on, eat. Guylan hands Luke a coconut. ''Luke: Thanks. Guylan simply nods and walks away. Luke: ''Y'know, I'm kind of considering keeping him. Laura turns, surprised to hear those words coming from Luke. ''Laura: Are you serious?! Luke: Kind of. Since last night, he's worked harder than everyone else has in the past nineteen days. It could be beneficial. Laura: Absolutely not! We built a good thing with Yannick, Gerda, and Noah. Why ruin it? Luke: It's something to consider, nothing is set in stone. We see a shot of Luke looking at Guylan, who is giving Noah a coconut. We then cut to Joseph and Gerard returning to camp with the supplies. As they return, the four other Villains rush to see what was taken. Nicole: ''What did you guys get!!?? ''Joseph: Their chickens, a pot, and their tarp! Kim: Oh my God! Kim hugs the two men before she stands next to Gerard, who leans in to her ear. Gerard (Whispering): ''We need to talk. A puzzled look comes across Kim's face as we see everyone set up their new items. After the tarp is finished, Joseph grabs the newly required pot. ''Joseph: ''Imma get us some water in our new pot! Be right back. Joseph leaves and Kim sits next to Gerard in the shelter. ''Kim: ''So, what happened? ''Gerard: ''Do you have a finals deal with Joseph? Kim becomes shocked, wondering how Gerard found out. ''Kim: ''Why? ''Gerard: Joseph said you guys had one. Kim: ''Oh my God! ''Gerard: So is that a yes? Kim (Peeved): Not anymore. Joseph returns with a pot full of water and places it above the fire to boil it. Unable to contain herself, Kim goes off. Kim: Joseph, are you an idiot? Joseph (Confused): ''What? ''Kim: Are. You. An. Idiot? Joseph: ''What are you talking about? ''Kim: You told Gerard about a secret conversation you and I had? Joseph: I thought he knew! Kim: No, you idiot! That was between you and I! But don't worry, you're done! D. O. N. E. Done! Joseph: Kim, just calm down. Kim: ''No! You betrayed my trust for the last time! I'm done with you! Kim storms off. We see J.T. smirking before the camera fades to black. Day 20 The camera fades to the Villain camp. We see Gerard and Kim tending to the fire while Joseph watches the two in the shelter by himself. J.T. is also by himself by the water, but he is chopping a coconut. We then see Nicole and Jillian sit further down the beach, away from hearing range of the other four. ''Jillian: ''So, do you now think we made the wrong choice? ''Nicole (Sighs): Now I do. I mean, this is awful. Jillian: ''Yeah, Evan is an ass, but we wouldn't have to deal with this arrogance. ''Nicole (Obviously upset): ''I know, I know. I'm kicking myself for it. ''Jillian: Honestly, if we get Joseph and J.T. on our side, we can get Kim out next. I'm sure they would be on board. Nicole: I guess. Jillian: No, no guessing. We HAVE to do this. Nicole: ''Yeah...you're right. No more bulls--t. Nicole looks over to Kim and Gerard, who are joking and laughing. We then cut to the Heroes camp. Everyone is relaxing in the shelter except Noah and Laura, who are collecting clams in the water. Noah grabs a big clam and takes it out of the water. ''Noah: ''Oh baby! We're eating tonight! Noah places the clam in his bag. Noah continues to search for clams as Laura approaches him. ''Laura: ''So, Luke and I talked yesterday. ''Noah (Joking): Oh? What else is new? Laura: ''And he was considering keeping Guylan. Noah looks at Laura, shocked to hear those words come from her. ''Noah: ''You serious? Laura nods her head. ''Noah: ''Dude. ''Laura: ''We need to get him to think it's a bad idea to keep him. ''Noah: No, we need to remind him why it's a bad idea to keep him. We then see later in the day, when both Luke and Noah are going for a walk. They follow a stream down to a small pond and Luke uses a large stick as a cane. Noah: I think we're in a good spot. Luke: Yeah, so do I. Noah: But we have to stay the course right now. Guylan has to go. Luke (Playing along): I know. Noah: I like him and all but if we merge and he's there, no doubt in my mind he will flip. It's safe to go into a merge with you, me, Laura, Yannick, and Gerda because we're all honest with one another. Luke: ''I agree. Honestly, I'd rather see you four win over me as long as none of the Villains win. ''Noah: ''Same. So we still good? ''Luke: ''Yeah, for sure. The two shake hands. Luke smirks in his confessional as the screen fades to black. Day 21 The camera fades to the challenge area. After a few different shots, we see Jeff. ''Probst: Come on in, guys! The Villains are the first one in with Kim holding on to the idol. The Heroes soon follow and step onto their mat. Jeff takes the idol back from Kim before going over the challenge. At the start, Kim confuses her tribe with her poor direction, much to J.T.'s annoyance. However, the Heroes don't fare much better. They cannot get their platforms into their correct positions. Gerard then takes control for the Villains and starts to get their platforms in their right positions. Luke looks over and copies the Villains. Both tribes get their final platform in their last position at the same time and race up to the maze. The Heroes are slow getting through the maze while the Villains rush through. The Villains soon make it through the maze and Joseph rushes to get the key. As he snatches the key, the Heroes finally make it through the maze and Guylan goes to get the key. After unlocking the box, Kim and Gerard begin to work on the puzzle. Guylan finally gets the key and the Heroes rush to the box. After opening the box, Luke and Noah work on the puzzle. The Villains finally get their puzzle completed and start working on the code. Gerard pulls the bar and it comes out, winning the Villains immunity. After Jeff announces them as the winner, Kim gives off an annoyed scream, which attracts attention from everyone. We then see Jeff addressing the two tribes. Jeff: Before I begin, Kim, what was that? Kim: Nothing, it was nothing. Everyone looks at Kim, not believing her. Jeff: ''Alright. Lotofoa, congratulations on immunity. Jeff gives Joseph the idol and walks back. ''Jeff: ''No Tribal for you guys. Head on out. The Villains leave as Jeff turns his attention to the Heroes. ''Jeff: ''Faleloa, I got nothin' for you except a date with me at Tribal Council where someone will become the ninth person voted out of this game. Head on back to camp, I'll see you tonight. We then see a slow motion shot of the Heroes gathering their belongings and walking down a path to camp. We cut to the Heroes arriving back to camp. Guylan throws their flag onto the ground. Noah and Laura sulk in the shelter while Guylan, Gerda, Yannick, and Luke stand around. ''Luke: ''Well, that was something. ''Yannick: ''Yeah, I think Kim wanted to lose that challenge. We see both Guylan and Luke leave camp to do whatever as Yannick and Gerda approach Laura and Noah in the shelter. ''Yannick: We still good for tonight? Noah: I don't know, Luke wants to keep Guylan. Yannick: ''Well it shouldn't matter since we still have the majority. ''Laura: I don't want to go into a merge with Luke thinking he's at the bottom. Noah: Yeah, neither do I. So Laura, you'll need to talk to him. Laura: ''Ok. We then cut to Luke and Guylan in the woods. Laura starts to approach but when she sees Guylan, she hides behind a bush to listen into their conversation. ''Luke: So, I've been thinking. Guylan: ''Really? ''Luke: ''Yeah, and they're about you. I want you to stay. ''Guylan (Surprised): What? Luke: ''Yeah, I see you as an asset. More so than someone like Noah. ''Guylan: I am a better person to have than him. I am extremely loyal and if you keep me, it's me and you to the end. Luke: ''I just need to talk to Laura but I got a good feelin'. ''Guylan: ''Alright, I'm gonna head to camp. Talk to you soon? ''Luke: ''Yeah. Guylan leaves and as soon as he is gone, Laura approaches Luke. ''Laura: Luke, what the hell? Luke (Caught off guard): ''Laura? ''Laura: I am NOT keeping him. Luke: ''Laura, just think about it! ''Laura: I did and I'm voting for Guylan tonight. Luke continues to grow more frustrated as Laura storms off. Laura returns to camp. She sees Guylan by himself at the water as she rejoins Noah, Yannick, and Gerda. Gerda: ''Well? ''Laura: ''He wants him to stay. ''Yannick (Shaking his head): ''What is his deal? ''Laura: ''I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter. We're voting for him and he's leaving. No ifs, ands, or buts. ''Noah: I'm just scared he'll still vote with him. We then cut to everyone collecting their torches and making their way to Tribal, with the main focus being Luke. We then fade to the Heroes arriving to Tribal. They set their torches behind their seats and all sit down so Jeff can begin the QnA. Jeff: So Guylan, you looked pretty shocked at the result of the last vote. Guylan: ''Yeah, I was. Kelly and I were close in this game so seeing her go was a surprise. ''Jeff: ''Laura, what was the reaction back at camp. ''Laura: Well for days, we tried to warn Guylan and Kelly that they become extremely arrogant and started talking down to people. Neither of them listened and the last vote was the result of that. But, when we got back, Guylan was so confused on why it happened. Guylan shakes his head. Jeff: ''Guylan, you're shaking your head. ''Guylan: I think I got comfortable, but not arrogant. Yannick: ''Guylan, you kept telling us how a vote was gonna go without consulting anyone. You thought you were running the tribe. It looks like Guylan is about to speak up but stops himself. ''Jeff: ''Noah, is there any reason to keep Guylan around? ''Noah: In my opinion, not really. He knows he's the low man on the totem poll so if we merge with him, he will most likely flip on us. Guylan: Look, I'm gonna say this right here and now. If you guys keep me and get rid of Noah, I will be loyal to you guys until the very end. I promise my life on that! The music grows intense as Noah silently says 'Wow'. Luke looks down, pondering his decision while everyone else turns to look at Jeff. Jeff: ''Alright, this has been an eye-opening Tribal. Time to see what's gonna happen. It is time to vote. Guylan, you're up. Guylan gets up and his voting confessional is shown. Laura and Yannick are the next two, followed by Noah, who has his voting confessional shown. After Gerda, we hear Luke's voting confessional. Luke then sits down as Jeff goes to collect the urn. He soon returns. ''Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote... Guylan, looking nervous, looks over to Luke who doesn't return his gaze. Jeff: Guylan. Guylan nods. Jeff: ''Noah. That's one vote Guylan, one vote Noah. Noah looks at Yannick, who nods at him. ''Jeff: ''Guylan. Guylan shakes his head. ''Jeff: ''Guylan. Guylan clenches his eyes shut. Laura looks over to Luke, who can only shake his head. ''Jeff: Ninth person voted out...and the first member of our jury: Guylan. Guylan looks back up and collects his belongings. Laura mouths 'Thank you' to Luke as he nods. He then turns to Guylan who is now in front of Jeff. Jeff: Guylan, the tribe has spoken. He snuffs his torch. Jeff: ''Time for you to go. Guylan turns around as he walks away. ''Guylan: Good luck, guys. Everyone waves Guylan goodbye as he walks away. Jeff then turns his attention to the remaining Heroes. ''Jeff: ''Now that the jury has begun, you now have to think on how you treat them because in the end, they decide your fate. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The Heroes get up and and leave Tribal as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Joseph does anything to survive! * Gerda becomes a swing vote. * Kim's arrogance continues. Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains